warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey That Falls In The River
Honey That Falls In The River or Honey is a golden furred she-cat with stunning amber eyes and faint brown mackerel tabby markings. She has an alabaster tail and forepaws. Her nose is a stunning pink, although it's slightly crooked due to falling as a kit. Windheart's Light Honey was born into the Ancients - daughter of Eagle Soaring On The Wind and Rocks That Line The Stream. She is first seen in the Healer's Den along with Jackdaw's Wings because she'd eaten a rat she thought was a mouse. Scolding his daughter, Eagle tells her that she's as scatter-brained and carefree as a mouse. Offended, Honey stays quiet- glaring at her father while Jackdaw watched silently. The Healer, Rocky Ravine tells Honey that there is nothing to be ashamed of and that a first catch was something she'd remember forever. Honey retorts that she'll always remember Eagle being angry. When Honey heals, she and Jackdaw gossip about Shaded Leaves , one of the to-bes. Jackdaw claims he has seen her crossing the boarder to see a Thunderclan tom (Windheart) although not mentioned by name. Honey challenges him, denying his word. Jackdaw grumbles angrily- telling her if she doesn't believe, she can spy on Shaded Leaves with him. Honey accepts and sneaks out of Rocky Ravine's den at moonhigh. The two hide behind a large boulders, listening for Shaded's voice. The two finally hear her say "The coast is clear." And see the she-cat helping a three-legged warrior. Honey tries to follow, telling Jackdaw to stay back until she gives a signal. Jackdaw agrees and waits. Honey slips up a tree, trying to get an arial view of the two cats. As she hops to a higher branch, she nearly falls down the tree- but hits her nose hard against a thick branch. Windheart hears her mewling and tells her to fall, for he'll catch her. Nervously accepting- Honey leases herself from the tree, and Windheart presses against the ground acting as a cushion. Honey thanks the warrior- but Jackdaw attempts to murder Windheart. Windheart- unbalanced on three legs collapses, but Shaded Leaves runs to his side- threatening Jackdaw. Jackdaw claims he saw Windheart scratch Honey- although it was the branch that caused her nose to bleed. Honey notices the large amounts of blood and goes into shock, screaming and crying. Windheart stumbles to his paws and picks up Honey in his jowls- taking her towards Thunderclan . She is not seen until the gathering at Sunningrocks . Rocks That Line The Stream is relieved to see Honey, hugging her and licking her everywhere. When the queen asks how Honey did in Thunderclan- she said Bramblestar was very kind to let her stay until her nose had healed. Jackdaw, still upset about her leaving said she smelt of Thunderclan toms- then asking if she'd hung out with any. Honey was confused, not understanding why the tom was so mad. Rocks told him that Jackdaw just missed her and actually had feelings towards her. Honey claimed she had no feelings more for him than a friend- Jackdaw overheard this and refused to talk to Honey. Honey tried to gain Jackdaw's friendship again- but Jackdaw was now becoming close to one of the to-bes, Violet's Petals. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:The Ancients